youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Jak and Daxter 4" franchise. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Captain Phoenix - Han Solo (Star Wars) *Dark Daxter - Evil Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Skyheed - Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Klout - Wimpy (Popeye) *Tym - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) Movie Used *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's Gaming's version) Footage Nickelodeon Footage *Hey Arnold! (1996) *Rugrats (1990) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Cartoon Footage *Popeye (TV Series) Disney Footage *Phineas and Ferb (TV Series) Gallery Arnold in Hey Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Jak Flash sentry by rainbowderp98-d6am5ru.png|Flash Sentry as Daxter Helga3.png|Helga as Keira Han Solo.png|Han Solo as Captain Phoenix Evil Flash Sentry by rainbowderp98-d6am5ru.png|Evil Flash Sentry as Evil Daxter Kylo Ren.png|Kylo Ren as Skyheed 2546114-wimpy.jpg|Wimpy as Klout Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Tym Gallery (Boss Battles) The Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 Boss Battles Part 01 - Arnold and Flash vs The Robot..png|Arnold and Flash vs The Robot The Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 Boss Battles Part 02 - Arnold and Flash vs The Dark Ape..png|Arnold and Flash vs The Dark Ape The Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 Boss Battles Part 03 - Arnold and Flash vs Pirate..png|Arnold and Flash vs Maleficent The Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 Boss Battles Part 04 - Arnold and Flash vs Armored Ape..png|Arnold and Flash vs Armored Ape The Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 Boss Battles Part 05 - Arnold and Sentry vs Kylo Ren..png|Arnold and Flash vs Kylo Ren Voice Cast (English) *Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Helga - Radar Overseer Beulah *Han Solo - Microsoft Mike *Evil Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Kylo Ren - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Wimpy - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Helga - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Han Solo - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Evil Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Kylo Ren - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Wimpy - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-5) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-and-daxter-the-lost-frontier) *01 Hellcat to the rescue *02 The Brink *03 Galleon Conflict *04 Laser Defense *05 Sounds Of Fardrop *06 Dark Eco Warrior Training Camp *07 Dark Daxter Rampage Go *08 Behemoth Air Battle *09 Parallel Universe *10 Voices Of Aeropa *11 Ambushed *12 A Captain's Sacrafice *13 Daxterball *14 Jak Vs The Arborcider Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav Scenes Scenes *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1: Into the Brink (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2: The Aeropans & Aeropa (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3: "Danger" Course (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4: Dark...Flash Sentry? (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5: The Chase (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6: Island of Killer Robots (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7: Boss - Über-Bot 888 (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8: The Pirate Galleon (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9: Seeking the Eco Seeker (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10: The Far Drop (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11: Farther Into the Far Drop (Deustch) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12: Boss - Dark Ape (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13: Something About Pirates (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14: The Abandoned Facility (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15: Research Rig Cont'd & Dark Flash Sentry (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16: Dark Flash Sentry Part 2 - Continued (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17: Back to the Far Drop (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18: ...And More Arena Fighting (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19: The Aeropan Barracks (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20: Protecting the Phantom Blade (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21: Protecting the Phantom Blade, Pt. 2 (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22: The Last Coordinate Sphere (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23: Fight Abord the Deck! (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 24: Boss - The Behemoth I - Concluded (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 25: Destroying the Generators (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 26: The Eco Core (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 27: Return to Far Drop, Pt. III (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 28: Far Drop III, Pt. 2 (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 30: Dark Flash Sentry 3 & Return to Aeropa (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 31: Aeropa Cont'd & Kylo Ren Boss (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 32: Chasing Kylo Ren (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 33: Final Boss (Pt. 1) (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 34: Final Boss (Pt. 2) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 35: Ending Cutscenes and Credits (English) Trains P500209958-3.jpg|Merlin No. 85 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer's Gaming's walkthrough. *Arnold's light blue lightsaber, that he will still carry, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry's two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that he will still carry, will carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, Saberftn.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kylo Ren will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Kylo Ren pilots will be Merlin No. 85 hauling some green coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming